


Contestation

by Jacepens



Series: Word of the Day [4]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Confrontations, Crushes, First Kiss, I mean wow that’s it there’s nothing else to tag, Implied Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Implied Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Benjamin Tallmadge, M/M, Rumors, but it’s not that romantic, implied humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Contestation: controversy, debateBen did not want to believe the idle gossip passed between men to lighten the mood, entertain themselves. But the closer he looked, the more merit he saw in the rumors. The more angry he became at the thought of the two smartest men he knew being so irrational.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Word of the Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Contestation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow we actually have a shorter one today! Enjoy!:)

Ben did not want to believe the idle gossip passed between men to lighten the mood, entertain themselves. Typically, he tried his best to give it no attention. He always ended up with a bruise on his face, another man with an identical one when he got involved in that sort of thing. But they had begun to whisper about something else, something that truly irked Ben in a way he couldn’t name.

Was it because he felt it had merit? Was it because he had never heard a rumor circulate for as long as this one had? Surely the General himself would have surely heard it by now. Or was there another reason it twisted his guts every time he heard a man whisper it?

 _The General is sleeping with the Marquis de Lafayette._ They whispered back and forth, trading lewd comments. If it didn’t make Ben feel sick every time he heard it, he would have gotten into dozens of altercations over it by now. 

He should have done something, should have said something, _anything._ Even if the blasted thing had its merit, Ben couldn’t let his General’s reputation be tarnished like this. Yet, he let it continue to run rampant, unchecked.

After hearing the damn whisper for the 11th time that day, the sick feeling slowly turned to anger. It was true, he knew it was true. Even if Lafayette’s European nature could be blamed, it was clear no one was afforded the closeness the Marquis gave the General. Even if they were not sleeping together, Ben couldn’t shake the anger that built and built, burning until all he could do, see, and think about was _that._

  
Ben watched as the Marquis slipped out of the General’s tent, cheeks red, straightening his back and continuing on his way toward wherever he was needed. 

It was irresponsible. 

He stormed past Lafayette right into the General’s tent, not even bothering to announce himself or ask permission to enter. He’d had enough of seeing this unfold right under his nose. He would not allow such traitorous acts to take place any longer.

“Major, what-” Washington looked up in surprise, quickly turning into a scowl on his face.

Ben would not listen to what he had to say. “What is the nature of your relationship with the Marquis?” He hissed, face hot, body rigid.

“What is the meaning of this, Major?” 

“I believe I asked you a very simple question.” He snapped.

“Tallmadge, you will either explain yourself or you will _leave_ -” The General’s anger grew, defensive. Dammit it was true.

“He is your subordinate!” He cried, barely holding himself back. “He is the reason France has agreed to aid us. If your little _dalliance_ were to end, it would be the end of our efforts here!” 

“You do not know what you are saying.”

“I know exactly what I am saying, sir. Not only are you his superior officer, but if the enemy were to catch whiff of what has been going on it is only a matter of time before both you and Major-General’s lives are ended if the soldiers do not call for it first!” He enunciated with a sweeping hand, every movement rigid.

“Tallmadge, you will not speak to me that way.” He hissed, low. He was also so quiet before the worst shaking anger came. Benjamin wanted to provoke it. Wanted to get his point across using fists if he would not listen to words.

“But it’s true, isn’t it? It’s grossly irresponsible, surely you must see that. Not only is he our connection to France, but under your direct command.”

“What are you implying, Major?” His voice became louder, but Ben refused to back down.

“You know exactly what I am implying sir. Or are you still too blind to see the horrifying nature of your relationship?” He spat, locked in a glare with the General.

A calm voice spoke up, quiet compared to the men’s angry shouts. “I think you should both quit this talk.” Ben spun around, heart pounding at the thought that someone overheard, that _he_ would be the one to ruin it all. He sighed in relief seeing that it was only Lafayette.

“I’ll have you know, I have a good head on my shoulders.” He grinned at Ben. “One not inclined to hold grudges nor let myself be persuaded into something I don’t want.”

“Lafayette, this is war for God’s sake, _no one_ should be-”

“I see your point, Benjamin. I do.” Lafayette nodded, the first name setting his words in a different tone. “But is it not ridiculous to assume we are all men who need someone to love them?”

Ben shook his head, “No, but that does not make any of this any better!”

“Perhaps not.” Lafayette agreed, “but maybe it makes everything a little better.”

“No! It- it will skew your opinions, change courses of action because of the relationship. What the problem here is that you are both the decision makers in this war, you need a clear head, and this cannot be achieved when your mind is on someone else.”

Lafayette grinned a little wider, looked over at Washington. “On the contrary Benjamin, I try that much harder just because I have him.”

“I refuse to see this as anything other than what it is! Which is dangerous!” Lafayette gave him an amused look, smiled a little wider at him. He slowly approached him until Ben was backed against the General’s desk, heart beating rapidly the closer that beautiful smile came to him.

His heart hammered in his chest, that darling smile still directing at him. Lafayette leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, quickly retreating to give Ben space to breath.

“There. Does that help you understand?” He smirked.

“What- _no-_ I-” He gasped, shocked, hands shaking.

“Benjamin, I know you have good intentions, but we are not fools. I may love Washington very much, but my love for this Revolution comes before him. Only by a little, George.” He teased, glancing at Washington who was silently watching Lafayette calm Ben down.

Ben still did not like the situation. Did not understand how they insisted it did not affect their choices. It _did,_ he knew it had to. And not only that, it distracted them from their efforts. But, perhaps Lafayette was right. It was silly to think of them anything more than mortals. No man in existence could spend all his time focused on war. Although there were _better_ distractions, but Ben felt no amount of arguing would win his point. He was outnumbered.

“Oh, Benjamin.” Lafayette said, after he gave Ben a moment to collect his thoughts. “You wouldn’t mind getting rid of those rumors would you? I’ll give you another kiss if you do.” He teased, glimmer in his eye.

Ben blushed. “I suppose I shall do what I can.” For the first time in months, Ben heard the General laugh behind him, startling him at first.

“It seems Major Tallmadge is quite smitten with you.” He continued to tease. 

Lafayette laughed sweetly, “and who is not?”

Ben stared at his boots, not used to such teasing from the two men. It brought shame to him, to be made a fool of by such excellent men. He swallowed, his face was hot but not from anger any longer. “I- I shall take my leave now.”

Lafayette stopped him with a warm hand on his arm. “We do not mean to offend you. You are a good man, Major. We appreciate the concern.” He tilted his head, little bright smile only making Ben blush harder.

“I- of course.” He nodded, quickly escaping, grateful for when the night air cooled his hot face.   
  


His little confrontation certainly did not end how he imagined it. Oddly enough, Ben found he did not mind the turn of events and his still quickly beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering writing a sequel for this story so if you would like more, please let me know!
> 
> My [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)  
> It would be super cool if you took a few minutes to fill out my [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb42Hu6DtFT_yr6jYLr6mbg2zVtyf-JDroMtDGL4ni-4zSXw/viewform) so I can get an idea of what else you might want to see!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911318) by [Jacepens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens)




End file.
